Roy Mustang and the Teenage Doy Days
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: "This can't be happening!" Those were Roy's words as he screamed, staring at the person in the mirror. His 'handsome' and adult boy was now fifteen years younger. You could say that Roy was...a...teenager again! But how did this happen? And where could he go to get some help? Oh No… (Story won't begin until Personality Siblings is Complete!) PARENTAL: Roy!Edward and Riza!Edward


**Roy Mustang and the Teenage Dog Days**

**THIS STORY WILL NOT TRUELY BEGIN UNTIL PERSONALITY SIBLINGS IS COMPLETE!**

This story is connected to Edward Elric and the Personality Siblings known as the Mystery Alchemist Trilogy. The fun thing about the Series is that you don't have to read any of the other books to know what's going on. Really if you wanna know why Mustang is acting a tiny bit OOC then of course read the other story before this. If you're not interested then continue and enjoy this teaser chapter~!

**Chapter One - The **_**Annoying**_** Alchemist**

Roy Mustang crossed his arms, staring down his current enemy: a grumpy teenager. This grumpy teen of course was none other than Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He and Edward had been arguing for at least an hour now, and it was all because of a new mission that seemed impossible for Roy and incredibly easy for Fullmetal.

"I said no. And I mean no Fullmetal! As your superior officer, it is my job to give you the correct mission based on your skills and...height." he honestly didn't mean to sound offensive, but of course the young and grumpy boy saw it that way.

"So! You're calling me short huh? See Mustang this is why I can't stand you!"

The two were not alone in this mess. Riza Hawkeye was watching quietly along with Edward's brother, Alphonse, as this argument unfolded.

"How long do you think they'll go on like this?" Al muttered in Hawkeye's ear.

She responded by simply shrugging with a grim look on her face.

"That's it! And this is final! Hawkeye and I have no choice but to assist you in this case. We can't have something like Fortune Town happening again. It was just too chaotic!" it was with those words that Edward's face turned tomato red and stormed out of the room.

Huh? That seemed oddly familiar now didn't it?

"There he goes again. I should go after him." Alphonse said with a faint sigh. He bowed at the Lieutenant and Colonel before leaving the room to chase after his brother. Mustang couldn't help but slouch in his hair, frustrated and tired.

"Teenagers...ughg! I swear he makes me want to scream. After everything that he's been through he can't at least calm down and get some assistance. Besides, this mission comes from the higher ups." he threw the files on his desk, drawing the attention of Hawkeye. She picked it up and began flipping through the files. Her face twisted in displeasement when she saw their target.

His name was Ponder Abouts. He was just a regular Alchemist. But surprisingly he didn't start out in the military. He was already terrible to begin with. He was on the run after stealing from multiple banks around the area. At least he hadn't killed anyone like other rogue Alchemists had. As she skimmed the papers more, she realized that he had not been caught due to the man travelling with a circus known as the _Comical Mysteries Brothers_. This was the last location he was spotted.

"Didn't Fullmetal say something about going to the Circus before tomorrow?" Mustang questioned. Now that he thought about it, they both did mention a Circus. Mustang stood and nervously looked at Hawkeye.

"This can't be good. This is just like...no...there's no time to think. We have to hurry now!"

Hawkeye nodded, "Right, I'll go ready the car. Do we need back up?" she asked.

"No, we don't need to attract a lot of attention. Just come on!"

With no time to waste, the Colonel and Lieutenant rushed out of Headquarters and to the Circus downtown.

**~ Central: Comical Mystery Circus ~**

"What part about n_ot ever wanting to see another tent in my life _did you not understand?" Ed snapped. Alphonse sighed, lately that seemed to be the only thing he did around Ed.

"Come on Brother! You know that I've always wanted to see the Circus. Mom could never take us to one because they were always so far away. But now that we're here I can finally see one for myself? Arent you excited?!"

Ed yawned.

"Well fine! Be that way! But we're staying here until you stop being so grumpy!" Al stormed off, leaving his older brother in a crowd of people.

Ed snickered, "Whatever. Its not like I wanted to be around you anyway!" he yelled, luckily Al didn't hear him. He walked, seeing the tents and people smiling. We was probably the only one there that wasn't smiling, but it always seemed to be like that anyway.

Ed hadn't noticed, but nearby there was a small, black, and purple tent. An older man that had his hood over his head snuck inside.

"Great Tellma. I have returned."

An older woman came out from the shadows, "Oh my Ponder. What brings ye to me ol tent?"

"I need a wise Xingese Merchant like you to help me out. I've run out of Aging Powder again. I just need you two write down the ingredients and give me some more power. I think the military might be onto me."

Tellma smiled, "Tis' a shame that the Military has never caught an old woman like me before. But it could all change if I remain in Central for too long. This be the domain of the Fullmetal Alchemist. He indeed has a bone to pick with me."

"So you played a trick on him?" Ponder asked.

Tellma couldn't help but laugh. "I did, not long ago I placed a spell on him that split him into twelve personalities of his inner self. It was very entertaining to watch him find his true self. But now, I shall throw another obstacle in his path or rather his _Superior Officer_. That be you, Ponder."

"B-but I'll get caught! You can't do this to me…"

"Shush boy. I'll give ye enough powder to change ye age. After that I want ye to eliminate the Fullmetal and Flame Alchemists, understand? Only then will I give ye a gracious reward."

Ponder nodded, taking a sack of purple powder from the old woman's hands. "I'll use it well." he quickly spread it over his body, allowing himself to shrink into a small child. His hair turned dirty yellow, and his blue eyes flashed in the shadows of the tent. He draped a small and purple hood over his head and smirked once more.

"Excellent," his high voice rang "I just need you to tell me where the are."

Tellma waved her hands over her crystal ball, "They be coming to you actually. The young Elrics are here as well. Ye know what to do."

"Alright Great Tellma, I'll be back soon to claim my prize. Hehahaha~!" he quickly rushed out of the tent, and it wasn't too long that he spotted the Elrics and began following them into the main circus tent.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of that? Sorry for the short Chappie, the first chapters in the stories I do are always short. Even though most of my chapters are short I update frequently. If you don't mind please drop a quick review and add a favorite and or follow! Those always help me out.**

**Also, I'm looking for someone that would like to make movie trailers for the fanfictions I have written. If anyone would be interested please PM me! Thanks guys and see you soon~! :D**

**To Be Continued…**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


End file.
